1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a class-D amplifier, more particularly, to a class-D amplifier capable of resisting variation of common mode voltage and compensating output power loss by feedback compensation of duty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amplifiers, such as power amplifiers, are applied to multimedia interface of various kinds of AV (audio and/or video) electronics for driving playback devices like speakers. Particularly, portable AV electronics have become one of the main streams of multimedia playback.